


Best Looking Date

by Pokypup49



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Phone Call, Rebecca is intimidating, What to wear?, date, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Jean gets ready for his date with Rebecca. He just can't decide what to wear.
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Best Looking Date

**Author's Note:**

> Got a great prompt to work on one cold boring night.   
> "I’ve been trying to get ready for like an hour and a half, because I know you’re going to look so good and I need to try to match up.”   
> Thought it'd be fun. Thanks Emma for the prompt. 
> 
> Also, I don't own anything FMA related. I'm just writing fanfiction.

Jean studied himself in the mirror, then looking back at the dark collared shirt that hung on the clothes hook on the back of the door. A pair of slacks hung neatly behind it. He was going to look as good as he felt. Looking back in the mirror, he was wearing a white t-shirt, hugging his form, while standing in a pair of dark blue boxers. He was far from ready. His wet blonde hair stuck to his head, a few parts being a bother to his blue eyes. He had a long way to go before he could walk out of the apartment. With a swipe of his hand through his wet hair, Jean reached for his toothbrush. 

All he could imagine was this gorgeous woman with long curly brown hair and a challenging look in her eyes. He could see her slender form under some Godly dress, with a slight blush on her cheeks. He swore, even as he spit out his toothpaste, he could smell her delicate perfume, something rich for floral. Maybe she had dressed more casual than him, but it wouldn’t matter. It wasn’t about him. 

He reached for his gel, shaking the front of his hair, messing it up in a stylish way that he called his own while soothing out the rest back. His finger brushed over his goatee with a debate of shaving it but quickly decided against it when he remembered how her finger grazed over it when her hand cupped his face. “I’d love to,” her voice sang in his head. Jean grinned, shaking the front of his hair again. 

Out of all the girls he had dated, Rebecca Catalina was the one that made his hands sweat and his mouth salivate, resulting in a loud, obvious gulp. She was intimidating when he considered asking her out. She was strong-willed, loud, and a determined lady that most men admired from afar. She was mostly known for being blatant and honest, making sure her opinion was clearly stated. She was not a force to be reconded with. When he looked at her friend, his friend, Riza, and asked if she thought it was safe, all she did to comfort him was three small pats to his shoulder. Instead of doing his normal bouquet of flowers and heavily scented aftershave, Jean put his cigarette out on his shoe and marched up to her. After all, pulling off a bandaid quickly only hurt for a second. She tilted her head to the side, looked him up and down as she was inspecting one of the military horses in the corral, smirking, amused. He felt sweat drip from his temple and down to his ear. “I’d love to,” she smiled softly. Her hand cupped his face, Jean resisting to lean into her touch, and her thumb stroked his goatee. It was proof if he ever needed some to that she had a gentler side. In the next second, she regained her own composure with a few blinks and stepped away from him. “But I promise that I’m not giving you any favoritism because you’re Riza’s friend,” she warned, waving her finger at him. “And don’t be late.” 

He glanced back at the shirt. Maybe it wasn’t enough… With quick steps, he went back to his bedroom and opened the closet. There were only a few shirts to choose from. He could go real casual with a t-shirt and a jacket. A jacket! Jean pulled all the shirts to one side and pulled a dark sports jacket. Behind that, a formal suit jacket begged to be brought out. He could put on a full suit… but his stomach ached as he regretted not buying a tux when he had the chance. Of course, he’d convince himself that he wasn’t that kind of guy for a tux. He was a country boy, coming from easy dress and a casual background. It’d be easy to see him in a dress shirt, but he’d rent a tux for his own wedding day. 

He reached in to look at the two ties he owned. Two. He frowned. A plain red one and a silver striped grey one that he used once before. The red one had been a gift from a previous date and the silver one was one her bought for some occasion he had already forgotten about. He tossed the ties on his bed and looked back at the suit jacket. He pulled it out and laid it on the bed, then laid the sports jacket next to it. He wished they would have talked about formality. With a girl like Rebecca, Jean felt that he had one chance to impress her. 

“She’s not going to go easy on you,” Riza had told him. “She has high standards.” 

He could tell by the way he was examined. 

Jean fetched his pants from the bathroom, slipping them on and buttoning them up. Dark blue pants, so his dark jackets would work. He wished someone was there to tell him how he was supposed to look. How could he second guess himself either? He’d been on too many dates to count, and never second-guessed his suave self before. He wondered if he had time to call Riza, then thought about the loud laugh he’d hear before she hung up on him. Jean frowned. He’d expect the same from Breda, although Breda would just tell him to go in his underwear so Rebecca would know exactly what she was buying. Jean buttoned up his dark shirt, leaving the last button undone. 

He played with his cuff for a few seconds before his phone rang. If it was Mustang, he’d never ask him for advice. He could hear the colonel’s voice, “Havoc, in all the years under my service, you haven’t gotten a girl yet, except for the one that stabs in the back.” Jean sighed. He’d never live that one down. 

“Hello,” he answered as he tucked his shirt in with the other hand. 

“Why are you still home?” Rebecca answered. “You’re going to be late.” 

“Why are you calling me if you know I’m going to be late?” He switched ears to finish tucking in his shirt on the other side. 

“I wanted to make sure you were on the way.” 

“Hey,” he smirked. “Help a man out. What are you wearing?” He instantly regretted the question and he visibly flinched. 

She laughed loudly on the other end. “It’s a bit too early in our relationship for that. What’s taking you so long? Don’t tell me that you’ve got cold feet.” 

He couldn’t just ask her to tell him what to wear. What kind of man did that for his own date? “I’ve been trying to get ready for like an hour and a half, because I know you’re going to look so good and I need to try to match up.” He grinned. His suave self was back. 

“Oh,” she breathed. “Smooth-talking there, Havoc.” She giggled. “I’m wearing purple.” 

He looked back at his ties. He didn’t have a purple tie. His heart pounded against his ribs. He needed to find a purple tie. 

“This isn’t some prom date,” Rebecca choked out in a laugh. “As long as you’re wearing clothes, you’ll be fine.” 

If he left in 30 seconds, he could swing by that shop on 88th ave and pick up a purple tie. 

“I’d just hate to miss the show.” 

“Yeah,” he sighed. 

“Do you own a clean shirt?” Now she was jesting at him. 

“I will see you soon, Catalina. Be prepared for a dinner and a show that will leave you begging for more.” Not so suave. 

“Looking forward to you fulfilling your threat. Don’t be late.” 

Jean hung up the phone, taking long strides back to his jackets. Adjusting the silver tie around his neck, he stared at it in his hands. It’d been over 2 years since he tied one. Now he could appreciate Riza’s help. “Damn it,” he growled. “How did Colonel get so lucky.” He chewed on his lip and he folded the tie over, carefully forming an easy and simple knot. It’d have to do. He grabbed his suit jacket, pulling it over his shoulders. It was still a good fit. He worried that he’d gotten fat in his days in a wheelchair. 

As he reached for his shoes, Jean took one long breath. “A dinner and a show. She likes plays right? Who doesn’t? And dinner…” He tied his first shoe. “You got this,” he whispered to encourage himself. “Consider all the times before just practice.” His fingers stopped as the grabbed his second shoe’s laces. He dropped his head and let out a pathetic cry. “I failed the practices.” Maybe they should have gone to the gun range. He never took a girl to the gun range. “Second date,” he mumbled. “I will even let her outshoot me.” Jean stood up and reached for his house keys. “Who am I kidding, she’d break up with me just over that.” 

He reached for his light switch, gulping the nervousness into his stomach. He got the date of his lifetime. Hopefully, he looked just as she hoped. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to write some more Havolina. I don't think they are given due credit. 
> 
> But hear me out as I piss most of you off. In the episode where Rebecca tells her to say to Jean for her... that's the only implication that we get to the two of them being together. That and the idea that they met up and talked a bit at his family's store. So we have this idea of them. But there's little evidence compared to Royai. Then! To further piss you off, Rebecca tells Riza that she is jealous of Riza because he first had the colonel, and now the Fuhrer. So... there's more of a hint there that Rebecca had the hots for Roy too. *Taps finger on chin* That'd be an interesting fic. Another time maybe. Yet, we still consider there to be a Havolina connection. I will say, that yes, they would make a cute couple. Rebecca being so the lead dog in the relationship. Mostly because Jean would be gush around her. He's so adorable. Maybe I will take a break and write a few love fics of these two, what do you think? Leave me a comment! I'm off to fight with homework. Thank you for reading, have a super fantastic day!


End file.
